


ii. lito

by Momers



Series: the first breath you took, you took as one [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sun, Cluster Feels, Cluster Fuck, F/F, F/M, Lito-centric, M/M, Multi, SUN IS BISEXUAL TO ME FOREVER AND ALWAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momers/pseuds/Momers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lito connects through sex, but the Cluster finds other was of knitting through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ii. lito

**Author's Note:**

> CAPHEUS NEXT

ii.

Lito has breathed with the Cluster as one, but he lets his heart beat separately.  He is so disconnected from their struggles, so immersed in his own life.  He is most open to them when Hernando’s hand is twisted in his hair.  When their bodies rut and the sweat is so slick between them it feels like liquid silk this is how Lito is lost to the Cluster.  They are running their hands down Hernando’s chest, they are groaning and pulling on Hernando’s hair while Hernando licks across their nipples.  

They feel each breath like it’s being punched out of them, they are starry eyed when Hernando slips wet fingers down the crease of their ass.  It is a violation in the same way it is a blessing.  He is not just one being when these moments happen, he is a collection.  An enigma of person who cannot distinguish between their individual parts.  He was the first to open this connection through sex, so it makes sense this is when he is closest to them.  

It isn’t until he meets Riley and Nomi that everything barrels through him.  That he shrinks under Nomi’s mother, that he feels ecstasy crawling through his veins and twisting the world in the most evil and delightful of ways.  He feels Amantia’s comforting hands, he hears the classical music Riley’s father would play for her.  It’s so overwhelming, pure and filthy, that he cries against Nomi and Riley for what feels like hours.

(-and in seoul sun is bitting back sobs in her prison cell because she misses the caress of amanita’s hands and hernando isn’t there to fill her life with his warmth, in mumbai kala curls in her bed and wonders when she will see their smiles again when her chest will stop aching for them, and in berlin wolfgang, wolfgang cannot get out of his bed anymore because the weight of their absence crushes him into the smallest of spaces-)


End file.
